


Further Analysis Needed

by AXEe



Category: Analyze This (1999), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Analyze This fusion, F/F, Gen, Mobster Astra, Non as Jelly, Psychciatrist Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: National City's top mob boss is about to get in touch with her sensitive side...ORA General Danvers/Analyze This fusion





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to another General Danvers fusion AU, this time its with the 1999 gangster comedy film _Analyze This_ , starring Robert De Niro and Billy Crystal, with Lisa Kudrow and directed by the late Harold Ramis (Egon from _Ghostbusters_ ).
> 
> Now, for those of you who haven't seen the film, the plot is basically as follows: Mob boss Paul Vitti (De Niro) is about to attend a big meeting of all the other bosses, unfortunately after seeing one of his longtime friends gunned down in a drive by shooting, he starts to have panic attacks. Meanwhile psychiatrist Ben Sobel (Crystal), like all good psychiatrists, has problems of his own, his son from his first marriage listens in on his patients, his patients aren't challenging enough, and he's about to get married (the blushing bride to be played by Lisa Kudrow).
> 
> After rear-ending one of Vitti's cars (which has a man bound and gagged in the trunk, but Sobel doesn't notice because he's too busy focusing on his own problems), Sobel gives Vitti's henchman Jelly his card in case he wants to contact the insurance company. When Vitti reluctantly suggests he needs to see a shrink, Jelly remembers Sobel's card.
> 
> What follows is madcap crazy adventure with De Niro and Crystal at their best, what makes the film especially funny is that De Niro, famed for his roles as gangsters, plays the film entirely straight and lets Billy do the freak outs.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy my latest oddball idea :=)

In 1957, following the death of Metropolis gangster Morgan Edge, the various Mafiosi struggled to divide Edge’s lucrative and now-open territory. Edge’s claimed successor, Lar Gand, arranged for a meeting in his family’s estate in the mountains outside of the city, largely to cement his claim as the _capo dei capi_ , the boss of all bosses.

In short, the various bosses from around the country, as far west as National City, all came to the family estate to meet and argue about how they were going to divide up Edge’s territory and, quite possibly, the nation itself.

Among them were two smaller, up and coming families, the Luthors and the Inzes, these two small families were unique that both their heads were women and that they were already bitter rivals. But no one at the time really paid any attention to them, which they should of, but we’ll get to that later.

Anyway, unfortunately for all the bosses heading into town, a sharp-eyed, borderline paranoid state trooper noticed the variety of expensive cars all heading to one spot, many of them bearing out-of-state license plates.

Said state trooper called his boss, who—seeing a chance for fame and glory (although he had no real idea what was going on)—immediately called the FBI, who set up roadblocks in and around the mountain trail.

The Feds then moved in.

And the bosses, well…they ran for the hills.

Literally.

Supposedly Tony ‘Fatso’ Gianni got stuck in a window on the second story and had be pulled by a crane, but no one knows if that’s true

Reportedly, according to another local legend anyway, Alice Inze—while running from the Feds—got into a gunfight with Laurel Luthor, but that’s been debated for years. Regardless of who shot whom or who called who's mother a fat cow, that was the last time any of the Mafia bosses had had a meeting of that level.

Until now that is…

Now, let’s fast-forward oh…say sixty years or so.

Now remember those two families we mentioned? The Luthors and the Inzes? The ones that everyone should have paid attention too a lot closer?

Yes, those ones.

Well, Laurel Luthor’s granddaughter Lillian has risen to be poised to become the new _capo dei capi_ , meanwhile, Alice Inze’s granddaughter Astra ‘The General’ Inze has risen to the top of her own family and is the only one with enough power to challenge Lillian’s bid at the meeting.

In short, it’s posed to be one hell of a major fuck up if something were to go wrong…


	2. "Panic" is Another Word for "Coward" in Our Book

******

The restaurant was nice and quiet.

Expensive too.

Of course Astra Inze never had to pay for anything. The owner owed her a couple of ‘favors’ after all. And she could order the most expensive, decedent items on the menu if she wanted to and never have to worry about the bill. Now, what would surprise many to know, is that she did indeed paid her bills all in full and on time, despite the owner’s attempts to offer to wave the expense. Why? Well, she had too much of a good heart, she fought for the little guy. Of course if one of those ‘little guys’ crossed her, she wouldn’t hesitate to have them buried nice and deep, preferably somewhere where they wouldn’t be found for a long time.

But right now her mind was on other things, and none of it was food

“I don’t like it,” she repeated “I don’t like it. Why do we need a meeting?”

“Listen,” Rhea Gand, the aged widow of Lar Gand, shook her head and sighed “the ’57 meeting was about how we were going to carve up the country. Today, its how we’re going to survive. Men who have been with loyal to the families to years are suddenly informing for the Feds. People are being removed without permission. And to top it all off, now we have these damn Russians and Chinese punks to deal with,” she shook her head “we need to…god forbid… _modernize_ ” she sneered the last word as if it was a curse

“So, what do I get out of this? A cell phone?” Astra scoffed

Rhea shook her head as she gave Astra a firm pat on the shoulder

“Look, I’m an old woman,” she chuckled “I’m not going to be around much longer. I want you there at the meeting; I want you to be part of what we’re doing”

Astra smirked as they both stood up, their bodyguards—sitting a few tables over unobtrusively—standing up as well, heading out the door first

“Hang on,” Astra lingered behind for a second “let me get the check”

At that moment a non-descript van suddenly sped by, gunfire erupting from its widows to pepper the restaurant’s front.

Astra’s bodyguards both grabbed her and forced her to the ground, half-dragging and half-shoving her over and behind the counter as the machine gunfire died down.

Risking a glance back, Astra cursed. Rhea Gand, a long-time friend of hers since she was a child, was dead…

******

Meanwhile, in a non-descript house in the suburbs of National City, Dr. Alex Danvers finished a paragraph in her notes

“Now,” she began, turning back to her patient “what happened next?”

The woman sniffled, starting on her third box of tissues as she continued

“I told him that…I wanted to be respected as a person, you know?” Alex nodded “that I wanted to be loved for who I am. But,” the tissues started disappearing again “he told me to get out!” she wailed and sniffled for a bit before seeming to get herself in check again “so, uh, what do you think I should do, Doctor?”

“Well,” Alex leaned forward “first things first,” she began “is you should stop whining over this pathetic loser! My god, woman! Have some self-respect! ‘ _oh, he doesn’t listen to me_ ’, ‘ _oh, he doesn’t respect me_ ’, ‘ _oh, he doesn’t love me!’_ ’. GET A FUCKING LIFE!!!!”

“Dr. Danvers?”

Alex blinked, snapping out her fantasy. She really needed to stop doing that

“I’m sorry,” she apologized “I was just thinking about what you were saying,” no she wasn’t “it’s very interesting,” no it wasn’t “so…I’m going to think about it,” the woman nodded “and you’re going to think about it,” another nod “and we’ll talk about it more when I get back from my vacation”

The waterworks started up again…

******

Sal’s Junkyard was old, dirty, and most importantly, largely abandoned.

Perfect for ‘questioning’ little rats.

“I’m serious!” Mike ‘Mon-El’ Mathews, a two-bit wannabe, insisted “I don’t know!” he panted and squirmed in the chair he was currently tied to

Astra calmly approached him, pausing to pick up a rusty length of pipe

“You know who I am”

It wasn’t a question

“Yeah, yeah,” ‘Mon-El nodded “you’re, you’re The General”

Astra smirked, she hated that title

“And you know what I’m going to do to you if you’re lying?”

“You’re, you’re gonna hit me with that pipe” Mon-El panted

A smack to the head left him reeling

“That was a rhetorical question!”

“All right, Non,” Astra took a breath, then gripped the back of the chair and tilted it back “now, I’m going to ask you this once, and only once: who killed Rhea?”

“I don’t know!”

“Tell me!”

“I don’t know!”

She gave the pip a little swing for effect, which resulted in a childish squeal from Mon-El. Scowling, she dropped the pipe with a clatter

“He knows squat,” she declared “get him out of here!” she ordered…

******

Alex knew, logically, that she should not be talking to her mother on the phone while driving. In fact she knew that she shouldn’t be talking on the phone period while driving, but logic so often flies out the window when parents are concerned

“You’re not coming?” Alex demanded “Mom! This is my _wedding_! This is a once in a lifetime event here. And that time in collage doesn’t count! I was drunk!”

“ _Alex, I’m sorry,_ ” Dr. Eliza Danvers—also a psychiatrist—apologized “ _but I have three dozen book signings that same week, and if I don’t show up, they’ll stick the book in the back shelves_ ”

“Oh yeah,” Alex sighed “they’re real evil, those bookstores”

“ _You’re being very hostile tonight,_ ” Eliza noted “ _is everything all right?_ ”

“Everything’s fine, Mom” Alex sighed

“ _How’s your practice? Everything OK?_ ”

“Fine,” Alex lied “I have some very, very interesting patients” she continued, wondering if the guy who thought his radio was talking to him counted. Probably not she decided.

“ _Oh, I’m sorry, sweetie, I have to go_ ” Eliza spoke up

“All right,” Alex sighed “bye, Mom. Love you”

“ _Bye, sweetie, I love you too_ ”

Hanging up, Alex missed the fact that the light had turned red and not green, and stepped on the accelerator, promptly ramming into the back of a nice-looking town car

“Damn it! Every time I talk to her something like this happens, it’s like Voodoo!”

Getting out of the car, she hurried over to the other car, as the driver slammed the trunk of his car shut

“I’m so sorry,” Alex apologized “I was on the phone”

“Did you see anything?!” he demanded

“No, like I said I was on the phone”

“All right, enough of that,” a well-dressed woman climbed out of the car. She was tall, dressed in neat black blazer and pencil skirt and stockings, with long dark curly hair with a prominent streak of white in it. Dismissing the driver with a wave of her hand, she smiled at Alex “terribly sorry about that,” she apologized “are you all right?” she asked

“No, yeah, I’m fine,” Alex blinked, startled by how striking the woman looked “are _you?_ ”

“Perfectly fine,” she dismissed “really, it was our fault for being so close”

“Well, here, let me give you my insurance infor—” Alex tried, but the woman waved her off

“No, no, don’t worry about it, its perfectly fine” she dismissed

“No, really,” Alex insisted “I mean, that’s some pretty serious damage” she nodded to the car, where the driver it appeared was trying to seal the trunk with _duct tape_ of all things

“No, don’t worry about it, it’s a company car” the woman dismissed

“Well, here,” Alex dug out one of her business cards “let me give you my card; just in case you change your mind”

The woman took the card, looking somewhat surprised at the words printed on

“You’re a doctor?” she asked

“Psychiatrist” Alex replied

“Really?” she asked “hmm, never met a psychiatrist before,” she noted, as the driver whistled “hmm,” the woman nodded at him as she absently pocketed the card “well, you have a good night, Doctor,” she gave Alex a polite smile as he turned back to the car, a thumping sound was now coming from the trunk, almost like something was trying to break out

The woman gave Alex a slightly sheepish smile

“Cheap gasoline. What else is new?” she shrugged, gave the trunk a hard thump, and then climbed in, the car driving off, leaving Alex flummoxed. She'd seen that woman before somewhere, she was sure of it, but where?

******

“The Lords are getting nervous; they think that we ordered the hit on Rhea” one of Astra’s lieutenants reported

Astra snorted

“Ridiculous,” she scoffed “I nearly got my head blown off too. If I hadn’t gone back to get the check, _I’d_ be the one dead on the floor, not poor Rhea”

“Well, that’s what Luthor’s claiming” the lieutenant explained

“Lillian knows the rules,” Astra scoffed “even if— _even if_ —we were going to take out Rhea, we couldn’t do it without the other families permission,” she scowled and downed the rest of her tea “someone is trying to fuck us over” she growled, coughing slightly. Her chest felt tight

“You all right?”

She nodded, even as her throat felt like it was starting to close up, her heart was pounding like she was running a marathon

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” she dismissed “just need some air” she turned and quickly pushed the door leading to the back ally open, Non following close behind

“Astra?” he questioned, he, unlike the others, had known her long enough to be granted a significant amount of leeway “what is it?” he asked

Astra gripped the wall, her breathing hard

“Just…get in the car” she ordered

“Why?”

“ _Just get in the fucking car!!!_ ” she roared…

******

The hospital room stank of ammonia as Astra paced back and forth. She _hated_ hospitals.

The door suddenly swung open, a man in a lab coat coming in

“Ms. Evens, I have your test results back,” he announced “it looks like you weren’t having a heart attack after all”

Astra blinked

“What makes you so sure?” she demanded

“Well, based on the symptoms you described it sounds like a panic attack” the man explained

“ ‘Panic…attack’,” Astra repeated slowly “Doctor,” she began “do I _look_ like a woman who ‘panics’?” she hissed

“Well,” the man shrugged “its perfectly normal. We all get them at some…time…” he trailed off as Astra slowly approached him

“Non,” she called out “close the curtains…”

******

As soon as Non closed the curtain, Jimmy ‘The Boot’ Rizzoli stood guard, calmly ignoring the sounds of a man being beaten coming from within the room

******

“Idiots!” Astra spat as she stalked out through the rear entrance. She glanced at Non, and then at Jimmy The Boot “Non,” she asked quietly “I think I need to see a doctor” she whispered

“We just saw a doctor”

Astra rolled her eyes, Non was loyal to a fault, but sometimes he had an annoying habit of stating the obvious

“Not _that_ kind of doctor, I mean like…like a…psychological doctor,” she explained “like a…,” she frowned as she pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket “…a psychiatrist” she finished as she read the simple name printed on the card

Dr. Alex Danvers


	3. Mind Bender

******

Alex scribbled down the last bit of info on her pad before turning back to her patient

“Now, Carl, I notice that you have a tendency to give in too easily” she noted

The bespectacled, bowtie-wearing man nodded

“You’re right, I do”

Alex smirked

“Now see, you did it again. I suggested something and you immediately agreed with me”

Carl nodded again

“You’re right, I did”

“Now, why do you think you do that?” Alex pressed

“I don’t know” Carl shook his head

“Well I think—” Alex began just as the door opened

“Dr. Danvers?”

“Excuse me, this is a private session,” Alex said, stopping as she recognized the man now leaning in the door “hey, you’re the guy I hit last night” she realized

He nodded

“Very good,” he said as he came round the couch and gripped Carl’s arm “come on, son, out” he ordered

“Hey, hey, you’re not taking him anywhere!” Alex objected

The man turned to Carl

“I’ll give you a hundred dollars to get out here”

“Carl, don’t take it!” Alex warned

“One fifty”

“Carl…”

“Three hundred!” Carl suddenly exclaimed

“Carl!” Alex exclaimed

The newcomer turned to her

“Well, clearly he can’t be that crazy” he quickly stuffed a roll of bills into Carl’s hand

“Did you that, Doctor?” Carl exclaimed giddily as he hurried to leave

“Yes, I’m very proud of you, but this isn’t what I meant” Alex objected

“But I got him to go up from one fifty”

“Yes, but…” Alex trailed off as he disappeared through the door with a gleeful whoop of joy. Scowling, she turned back to the intruder “look, buddy, you _cannot_ just barge in here during a private session, no matter what the rea…son” she trailed off as a woman calmly stepped through the door. It was the same woman that Alex had given her card to last night, but now, in the light of day she suddenly recognized her and realized just _whose_ car she’d hit

“You know who I am?” Astra ‘The Genral’ Inze asked

Alex nodded

“Yes” she’d never thought that the other woman would be so…so… _attractive_ , despite herself Alex could feel a knot of tension tightening in her gut that wasn’t just from fear

“No you don’t” Astra ordered

“OK” Alex shakily breathed out

“You’ve seen my picture in the papers and on the news?”

“Yes”

“No you haven’t”

“I don’t even watch the news”

Astra turned to the man

“Non, wait outside,” she instructed. Now alone, she waved a hand at Alex “sit down” she instructed

Alex sat, only realizing a split-second later that she’d just sat down on the plate of crackers she’d set out for her patients to munch on and now had cracker crumbs all over her ass.

Astra turned to her

“Oh god, please don’t kill me” Alex suddenly found herself pleading. To her great amazement the other woman smiled, actually snorting out a quiet half laugh

“Actually I was just going to ask if you liked Florence + the Machine” she said, holding up one of Alex’s CDs

“Oh. Yeah, yeah, I love her stuff” Alex found herself nodding like some kind of demented bobble head

“Yeah,” Astra agreed “she’s good”

“Ms. Inze,” Alex began “if, if you remember I did try to give you the insurance information last night”

Astra waved a hand

“No, no, it’s not about the car, forget about the car” she dismissed

“Then…,” Alex blinked “why…?”

Astra sighed

“You have any recording devices around here?” she asked

Alex blinked

“Oh! No, I don’t record, I take notes” she nodded to her discarded notepad

Astra nodded

“I have a friend, and I think he needs…you know…psychological help,” she began “so, I’m going to ask you some questions for him”

“Why do you think you need psychological help?” Alex asked without thinking

Grey-green eyes narrowed dangerously at her

“I didn’t say it was for me, I said it was for a friend,” Astra growled out “what the hell kind of doctor are you that you can’t remember what I said to you two seconds ago?”

“Right. Sorry” Alex nodded frantically

Astra took a breath

“All right, so, what? We just…sit or something?”

Alex nodded

“Whatever makes you feel comfortable,” she replied. She could do this; just treat it like any other patient and not an utterly gorgeous woman who ran one of the biggest criminal empires on the West Coast.

Astra nodded back and quickly sat down in was, technically, Alex’s chair. Not that Alex was going to force the issue, mind you

“So,” Alex took a breath “tell you about your ‘friend’.”

“Well,” Astra began “he’s a very powerful figure, but lately, things have been weird”

“Weird how?”

“It…he gets like these…attacks,” Astra continued “his chest feels tight, its like he can’t breathe, he starts gasping for breath”

“Panic attacks” Alex identified

“Did I say ‘panic’?”

“Not panic!” Alex said quickly “wheezy, chest tightness, attacks!” she covered quickly. She felt like she was having one right now “what else?”

“Uh, people, people he’s known his whole life, friends, suddenly he doesn’t want to be around them anymore, almost like he’s scared of them,” the mob boss huffed out a breath “and, uh, that’s it”

Alex swallowed

“Ms. Inze,” she began “I’m going to go out on a limb here, and say that your ‘friend’…is you”

For a moment, Astra ‘The General’ Inze said nothing. Then she chuckled

“You’re very good, you know that?” she chuckled “yes you are,” she breathed a clear sigh of relief “you know, it feels good to get that off my chest”

“Now, wait, wait,” Alex held out her hands when the other woman tried to get to leave “this isn’t like a quick fix,” she explained “this kind of problem requires some deep psychological analysis with a skilled professional”

“What, you mean like with someone like you?”

“It, uh, eh,” Alex felt her mind suddenly go blank, she suddenly could not think of any reason—although she knew that there were plenty of them—as to _why_ this was a _very_ bad idea “we need to discuss options” she finally mumbled out

“All right, like what?”

“Uh, well, first there’s medication”

“Drugs? Hmm-nh,” the other woman shook her head “I don’t do drugs, I don’t even deal them”

“Well then you’re going to need to see a psychiatrist” Alex explained

“Like you” the other woman nodded

“OK, look,” Alex sighed “if you want, once I get back from vacation, I can try—and that’s a big if— _try_ to offer you some counseling” she found herself offering

“Fine by me,” Astra nodded “so, where are you going for vacation?”

“I don’t share that with my patients”

“Where are you going?”

“The Sheraton Hotel in Edgewing, Nebraska” Alex blurted out

“There,” Astra nodded “was that so hard? What’s in Nebraska?”

“My fiancée”

“Oh, getting married are you?” Astra smiled “never been married. Let me know that turns out,” she stood up abruptly “have a nice day, doc”

The door shut with a quiet _snick_ , leaving Alex flummoxed and, oddly, aroused

What the hell just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
